Un pequeño secretito
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Todos tenemos secretos. Necesitamos tenerlos. Ray tiene un secreto que le quema el alma por confesarselo a su mejor amiga, pero teme que ella no le corresponda. ¿Lo hará?  Un regalito para el cumpleaños de mi sempai de beyblade


Hola sempais... vengo aquí solo con una proposito u.u: DARLE MI FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A RAY SEMPAI! :D (porque Mary is a good girl y ¬w¬ tiene que hacerlo) ¿y qué mejor manera de darle un reglao a su sempai de Beyblade que un fic? ¿Y quién podría interpretar un mejor fic con él que no sea Mariah? Pues lo siento, pero eso si que no se puede O.Ó, cualquiera que piense lo contrario que de un paso al frente y Jashin samma lo castigara OwO, y hablo enserio ¬¬

Total. Aquí les dejo este pequeño one shot que force a salir de mi cabeza ^^, espero que les guste y dejen comentarios. Ó Jashin samma los castigara OwO otra vez. hum.

**Beyblade no me pertenece, solo he tomado prestados a mis dos personajes favoritos de la serie.**

* * *

><p>=<strong>UN PEQUEÑO SECRETITO=<strong>

Toda la gente tiene secretos. Todos _necesitamos _tener secretos. A veces, uno pesa tanto para nosotros que lo decimos, a ese alguien le confiamos parte de nuestro ser. Pero… hay veces en que si tú tienes que confesar un secreto muy, muy grande, incluso cuando la persona que está delante de ti es en la que más confías, que no puedes hacerlo. Ahí están las palabras, ahí está tu corazón latiendo fuertemente y los oídos zumbándote como el rugido de un camión… Pero no salen nunca.

Esa clase de secretos que a veces no puedes decir, es la clase de secreto que hoy él daría mucho por confesarle a ella. Confesarle el secreto de su amor.

Miro nuevamente sus ojos miel que brillan mientras los fuegos artificiales salen disparados al oscuro cielo. Estaba realmente hermosa. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que la veía con el rosado cabello suelto y que caía sobre su fina espalda, y en dos mechones al lado de su rostro blanco y pequeño.

Ray no pudo evitar la sonrisa que escapo de sus labios mientras la observaba tan embelesada por el espectáculo de luces que acontecía frente a ellos. Mientras lo veían solitarios en la cima de aquella montaña, con el aire moviendo delicadamente el cabello de ambos.

Mariah sonreía cada vez con más fuerza, y se sonrojaba cada vez más. Ray se pregunto cómo sería, justo en ese momento, besarla. Hundir la nariz en esos cabellos rosados y aspirar el aroma que ella expedía y que tanto le embriagaba. Oírla gemir su nombre mientras sus bocas chocaban en un delicado roce, como en todas aquellas historias de las que tanto le contaba Mariah que leía en su tiempo libre con tanta emoción.

Las luces dejaron de resplandecer en el cielo, pero Mariah no apartó la vista. Su rostro se volvió una sombra oscura entre la noche, pero Ray no necesitaba ninguna luz para dibujar el fino rostro de la muchacha.

Ella le había pedido que subieran ahí a ver los fuegos artificiales, muy emocionada se lo llevo a jalones y a ruegos, y aunque Ray si quería ver eso solo con ella, adoraba los ojos chibi que ella le ponía cuando quería conseguir algo.

–Eso fue maravilloso, ¿no lo crees, Ray?

Ray asintió sin apartar la vista de ella, que ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro. Verla de esa manera era una tremenda necesidad que le cubría día y noche, en sueños y cuando estaba despierto. Verla era tan necesario como respirar.

–No hay nada mejor que los cohetes de la aldea– comentó Ray mirando el cielo oscuro. Mariah entrecerró los ojos, sin quitar su sonrisa picarona –Siempre me hacen sentir tan bien…

Ray lanzó un corto suspiro.

–¿De verdad?– le pregunto ella sonriendo –Porque no dejabas de mirarme durante todo el rato…

Ray la miro, casi escandalizado de que se hubiera percatado de ello, pero ¿quién no se percata de que se te mira con tanta emoción? Luego de un segundo se dedico a pensar en una respuesta.

–Es solo que… me gusta verte feliz– respondió con sencillez, y luego la miro.

Todos _necesitan _tener secretos. El que guardaba en su boca y en su corazón era el secreto más importante que había tenido en su corta vida. Pero cada vez costaba más trabajo guardarlo, cada vez que la veía esas palabras se lanzaban y se formulaban en su mente, y al final las resistía.

–A mí también me gusta verte feliz Ray– dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él –Siempre me pregunto como hacerlo…

Ray pensó que eso era completamente innecesario. Que le daba toda la felicidad con solo estar cerca, y con solo rozar su rodilla con la suya, justo como ahora.

–Eso es muy amable de tu parte– le dijo y luego miro el cielo –Oye Mariah…

–¿Mmm?

–¿Sabrías guardar un secreto?

–¿Un secreto?– repitió ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido –Por supuesto que sí. A estas alturas me sorprende que preguntes eso Ray… me ofendes.

Sin embargo, lo había dicho de broma. Ray lo sabía. Sonrió y suspiro.

–¿Puedes o no?

–Claro que sí.

Ray la miro con la sonrisa haciéndose cada vez más amplia. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nuevamente las palabras se quedaron atoradas. Ray frunció el ceño, y Mariah siguió esperando.

Ray levantó la mirada al rostro de Mariah. Y supo que no podría decírselo jamás de esta manera. Sin embargo, su cuerpo, sus labios y su corazón no querían estar con aquel secreto pesándole en los hombros. Levantó la mano y le acaricio la mejilla a Mariah.

Ella, si bien sabía lo que iba a suceder en esos instantes, no quería moverse. Y por supuesto que no lo hizo.

La de pronto cercanía de Ray a su rostro, hizo que ambos respiraran el aire del otro. El corazón latiéndole fuerte en el pecho, y solo unos instantes para disfrutar.

Si Ray había tenido miedo de hacer algo mal, estaba haciéndolo al esperar tanto.

Sus dedos se enredaron entre los cabellos rosados de Mariah mientras ella cerraba los ojos y su respiración aumentaba. Ray se acercó lentamente, y la otra mano la dejo descansar en el brazo desnudo de Mariah.

El frío viento que corría por el lugar no era suficiente para bajarles ese calor que de pronto se extendió en todo su cuerpo cuando Ray termino con aquel suplicio y por fin la besó.

Inmediatamente hizo eso, con la mayor delicadeza posible, Mariah lanzó sus brazos sobre su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia sí. Ray lanzó una exclamación baja mientras Mariah lo besaba con la misma pasión que él había querido hacer desde el principio.

Mariah no era una chica de tranquilidad. Ella siempre demostraba ferocidad, incluso cuando te sonreía de la manera más tierna posible, y nuevamente lo mostraba con aquel beso tan frenético al que ambos se habían entregado segundos antes.

Ray le rodeo la cintura y poco a poco fue posesionando el espacio de ella y haciéndola caer al suelo con él encima. Mariah jadeo y ambos se separaron solo para respirar un poco y volver a besarse de la misma manera.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que se separaran. En la oscuridad, destellaron los ojos de Mariah, y en su boca una sonrisa larga y feliz.

–¿Cuál era entonces?– pregunto a Ray que la miraba con una sonrisa también.

–¿El secreto?

–Ajá.

–Estaba en el beso.

–Creo que eso no era un secreto muy bien guardado Ray…

–No podía guardarlo más tiempo…

–Mmm… yo también te tengo un pequeño secretito…

–¿Sí?

–No pienso guardar tu secreto con nadie ¿eh?

–Ni yo quiero que lo hagas.

Ray rió y Mariah le hizo coro unos segundos antes de volver a fundirse en un beso.

_FIN._

* * *

><p>Mmm... creo que le falto algo al fic -_- pero...<p>

¡Mi segundo one shot de Beyblade ha finisheado (palabra de mi hermano ^^), hum! Espero que merezca sus reviews o será Jashin quien los juzgue.

Muy feliz cumpleaños para Ray sempai ¬w¬ El mejor personaje de Beyblade *-* y mi amor ficticio platonico -_- (igual que Sasori jajaja ^^u)

Y hasta la próxima


End file.
